A seat frame of a passenger vehicle currently on the market can only meet a mace requirement of people with different body sizes, but cannot meet a riding comfort requirement thereof. Moreover, the seat frame cannot perform an interchange or upgrade in function, and a partial structure of the seat flame product needs to be redeveloped, resulting in a complicated seat frame structure, cumbersome manufacturing process, high weight, and high development cost.